Roommates
by NullVoice678
Summary: Roommates AU: Mikasa goes to an art school far from her home. She's stays in a dorm with her friend Annie Leonhart, but will this friendship turn into something more? There will be Yumikuri and Hanji/Petra Shojo-ai, Fluff, and some unrelated drabbles along with the main storyline (which I will segregate) There's no M-rated stuff yet, but I will post warnings when there are.
1. Meeting

**Author's note:**

**Hey everybody! This is my first time writing a fanfiction, and I STILL can't figure out how to work with this account properly.**

**Funny because I originally typed this by hand (then losing the document) before I gave up and just decided to copy paste it. **

**Be sure to post a review (so I know you guys out there exist) Seriously though, there's not enough Mikasa/Annie and Yumikuri fanfics out there, geez.**

**Plus I'll be the first one to write a Hanji/Petra! (this is literally a pure shojo-ai fanfic, goodness...)**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

Update: Fixed it up a tiny bit to be neater.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meeting**

Mikasa Ackerman stepped out of her car, dropping her two legs on the rough pavement of the parking lot. She took a moment to stretch herself after having to drive herself for hours to reach the dorm building next to her school. It was getting late and she could already see the sunset light the dimming sky. The dormhouse was quite bigger than she expected, looked more like a hotel.

"Art school..." Mikasa thought. She wondered how it would be like. Unfortunately for her, the closest university was kilometers away from her original house. She had to drive for hours through traffic and she was exhausted. It was getting dark, too.

She took out her luggage from the car, then slammed the doors shut and locked them with her car keys. She double-checked to see if any of the doors were still unlocked.

Grabbing her things, she made her way to the entrance of the building.

She's never been in a women's dormitory house before, she pondered as she pushed open the glass doors. The main lobby had pristine marble flooring. Beautiful paintings were affixed clean white-painted walls, with intricate spruce wood carvings on the ceiling edges.

A dazzling chandelier hung from below the ceiling, illuminating most of the room. Large, untarnished windows beside the entrance too, exposed the nakedness of the dorm's lobby.

As she walked inside, she noticed a corridor leading to other rooms, most likely to the cafeteria, which Mikasa read in the online brochure. Potted bamboo plants were distributed across the ends and corners of the foyer. Metal doors (most likely an elevator) faced front of the attendant seated behind a counter.

The raven haired girl walked up to the green, limestone counter where awaited a petite girl in a brown hotel uniform, with hazel locks and eyes. The delighted expression complimented well with her small figure. "Hello!" said the woman "How may I help you miss?"

"Uh, hi. My name is Mikasa Ackerman. Um, I reserved my place in dorm room number 844-"

The woman temporarily ignored her, quickly inspecting her laptop. Mikasa was a bit confused, being cut-off so suddenly.

"Um, miss-"

"Ah! You must be Mikasa Ackerman of room 844! Yes, your dorm room is on the third floor. You may take the stairs going there or use the elevator. Your dorm mate is Annie Leonhart, please try to get along with her."  
She reached for something inside her bag.

"Here are the keys to your room." She spoke enthusiastically as she handed the keys to the young girl. "Please enjoy your stay here!" the lady spoke with a hype that could make Mikasa feel her energy. Her aura was glowing, emitting a comforting warmth.

"Then again, that's what we all say to our guests here." the woman grinned.

Or at least was a decent enough actor.

Mikasa uttered a little smile. "Thank you, miss...?".

"Petra Ral" she replied warmly "we hope you enjoy your stay here, Miss Ackerman. Do you need anything else?"

"No. Thank you."

Bowing a little to Petra, Mikasa turned her way to the elevator. Once inside, she pressed "3" and the doors began to close. And just a little to the left, she could see Petra's never fading smile plastered on her face, still glancing at her.

She too smiled in response.

"You seemed really happy talking to her, Petra"

"Shut up, Hanji. I'm not into her."

A woman emerged from Employees Only door, the only corner that wasn't illuminated. She had steaming coffee in each hand, settling them on the counter as she sat faced her partner.

"Oh, Really? Then who ARE you into? What's your type?"

She leaned her elbows on the counter, palms on her chin. "That's none of your business."

...

Reaching the third floor, Mikasa stumbled out to see a long corridor of doors with numbers scripted on them. What was her number again?

"844, 844..." Mikasa murmured to herself, not taking any chances of losing that number. She walked through the hallway, passing more doors and more doors.

She thought about a lot of things. She thought about how her room was gonna look like.

She thought about how she could try not to mess up her first day of art school.

She thought if she could be able to get along with her roommate Annie.

"Annie" Mikasa thought. How would she be like?

She faced her dorm room, on it was embedded her room number.  
"844" Mikasa whispered.  
She unlocked the door with her keys as she slowly entered the room.

She peeked inside and saw a blonde girl with the most brilliant blue eyes she's ever seen. She was sitting down, reading a book on a mattress taken from one of the beds facing against each other within the room's confines.

She wore a pink shirt with blue pajamas with little kittens' faces printed on them.

"Cu-cute" Mikasa mumbled, covering her face with her hand to cover her fierce blush. She couldn't take her eyes off her, though.

"You must be Mikasa Ackerman,"  
The girl's voice sounded uninterested-

"I've been expecting you."  
-but she uttered a small smile nonetheless.

Regaining her composure, she replied with a little more confidence. Her eyes locked straight with the same brilliant, blue orbs.

"You must be Annie."


	2. Waking up

**Author's note:**

**You guys are just too sweet sometimes, so here's another chapter darlings**

Update: I didn't really do anything. I just fixed the annoying author's note :)

* * *

**Chapter 2: Waking up**

Mikasa woke up in a haze, mind still sobering from sleep. She pulled back the folds of her blanket to expose her bare skin to the cold air.

She shivered, that was a dumb move, but now she was awake.

She stretched her arms in the air above her head, but she glanced something at her left.

Annie's sleeping form, curled up like a ball on her bed. Her bed was a mess, (her mattress WAS on the floor) and the blanket was kicked to the side.

She clutched on one pillow while the other was tucked under her head. Golden locks of her hair were frizzled on the pink sheets she lay on.

Yet, it looked so breath-taking to Mikasa. She could not take her eyes off her body.

She looked small and fragile, but she was actually well-built. She had the body of an athlete.

Mikasa could tell because she herself practiced martial arts.

She reached a hand to try and feel Annie's stomach, to see if she had abs.

Of course this would be incredibly awkward if she woke up right now. She couldn't really come up with a decent excuse for this, or a believable story.

...

But she couldn't help herself.

...

Did it help that Mikasa was a lesbian?

...

A slight jerk pulled Mikasa back at her bed at lightning-speed. Eyelids fluttered open, as the blonde girl got up as she yawned in her mouth.

"Good morning Mikasa" Annie spoke, mid-yawn.  
Mikasa was still in shock, but she could answer her.

"Ye-yeah, morning."

Annie got up and stretched, and yawned again. She rubbed her eyes and tucked the book from last night into one her scattered bags on the floor.

Annie seemed to be the messy-type roommate, while Mikasa's things were well-organized.

The shades of their windows blocked most of the sunlight; albeit a little peeked against the panes of glass.

Mikasa looked at the clock; it was only 5:00 in the morning.

But the heavens were cloudless, the sun's radiance touched as far as the blue expanse.

...

Mikasa's eyes were starting to sore. She closed the blinds and regretted turning around.

...

Annie began removing her top, exposing her smooth abdomen (she DID have abs!) against the frigid air.

Her perky, naked breasts presented itself to Mikasa's eyes on a silver platter.

Had she no shame? Even though they were both women they couldn't just go changing in front of other people-

"Umm, Mikasa..." Annie spoke up. She caught her ogling on her changing, like a starved hyena.

Blushing slightly, she turned around, embarrassed her acquaintance had to see that.

She quickly put on her new shirt and ran out the door.

Mikasa woke up from her trance. She quickly made her way out to run after and apologize to Annie.

...

"Wait Annie!" C'mon legs. Why you so slow?

"W-what!?" She's stuttering. That's cute.

"It's okay! We're girls anyway! Y- you can change in front of me!"

Instead of responding, Annie just ran faster along the corridors.

Groans and rants of pissed teenage girls being wakened, echoed through the halls.

Damn the neighbors, she's having bigger problems.


	3. Breakfast

**A/N: **

**Hey, sorry it took a bit long. It was for the sake of keeping this fic perfect as possible, even if I'm a novice.**

**I put some YumiKuri in it! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The girls of the dorm house all settled in the cafeteria to have early breakfast in their pyjamas, especially due to the ramblings of two idiots running along the halls.  
They were days away from the end of summer break, and everyone people would like to forage sleep as much as they still can until school starts up.

Everyone wore their pajamas. It looked as if there was no discipline in the building, but actually it was a long time tradition to treat 'this' specific dorm house like a normal house.

The cafeteria where everyone ate was quite spacious, as to suffice for the large number of people that stayed there. Everyone rather huddled themselves together in their tables. There was like one entire space of the tables filled with girls and the other side was completely empty.

The interior had maple wood flooring, the walls as well. Apart from that really, it looked like a regular cafeteria.

Annie and Mikasa made up, sort of. They were still sitting awkwardly next to each other, trying to avoid physical contact. It's a sign that you either hate or like the person, and at the moment it seemed interchangeable.

They could feel everyone was glaring at them pissed.

Ymir and Christa were also seated in the same table, strangely only those two didn't seem to be angry at them. Both pairs exchanged their names with the other before they took their spot. They talked for a while and, actually found each other's company enjoyable, talking about various things and making jokes.

Like at the moment, the topic was about movies.

"So like, everyone agree the Last Airbender movie sucked like hell?" Ymir said.  
"Yeah, tell me about it. Everyone acted like they had a stick up their butt." Annie replied. "It was waste of money"  
"It was all just explaining and explaining plot we already know about." Mikasa said "it had barely had, how do you say this, -feeling-, you get what I mean?"  
"Yeah, I totally get what you mean" Krista said.  
They just talked like that for a while, before Krista decided to bring another topic up.

"So, Mikasa..." Krista spoke up "Where are you from?"  
Mikasa was caught a bit off guard, Krista changing the topic so suddenly.  
"I, uh, recently arrived from Shigansina."

"Oh, so you're a long ways from home aren't you?" Ymir sneered at the raven brunette. Mikasa's consciousness was pulled out from thought.  
"It's a pretty far drive from Shigansina. So what made you to go all the way here anyway?"

Mikasa looked at the girl. She had a taller build than the other girls, her flowing ebony hair was tied back into a pony tail. The girl beside her was the opposite, long golden hair with blue eyes. Even their personalities, Mikasa found them quite an interesting pair, like Yin and Yang.

Mikasa remembered she had to answer a question.

"Ah, to attend an art school in Rose. I really like painting. Not sculpturing or pottery or anything of the sort. Just sketch and paint. So I wanted to take an art course in-"

"Sheesh, is it always about school when people come to this dorm house?"  
Ymir suddenly interrupted, exclaiming to herself. "Can't the teenage girls come here with a more original backstory?"

"In case you haven't noticed Ymir" Mikasa emphasized "I'm like, only a teenager." Mikasa leaned a bit closer to Ymir "I wouldn't drive all the way here unless I had a job or something".

There was an awkward silence around the four, while the others around ignored them. Annie however, was chewing her food absentmindedly, like nothing was wrong. Ymir held her ground, but she knew when a fight was over. "Okay, okay. I didn't mean as an insult, jeez."

"Alright" Mikasa calmed down a bit, satisfied.  
"O-okay...as you were saying Mikasa..." Krista spoke up.

Mikasa took in a breath and sighed.  
"Alright, so basically there were no art universities in Shiganshina. So, my parents asked if I could join another course, but I insisted I really was for painting. So they were able to get me a second-hand car, drove all the way here...  
Now here I am."

Mikasa relaxed more and let her elbows hit the table.  
"I told Annie here already, just so you know." The raven brunette cocked her head a bit to Annie, smiled a bit to her.

"Yeah, you did. Stop stating the obvious." Annie breathed, glared at Mikasa.

Mikasa turned to stare at the same, ocean eyes that were Annie's.  
She didn't detect the insecurity in her eyes anymore, thank goodness.

"So, what about you guys?" Mikasa spoke up to the two in front of her, more specifically Krista, who was just about to resume eating.

"Well, me and Ymir are both from Rose." Krista spoke, timidly "Since it would be easier, we both convinced each other's parents to let us stay here, near school. You know, so it could be easier for us to keep in touch with each other"

"Ymir is gonna take Phys Ed since she's more into sports, while I'm gonna study for medicine." Krista said to Mikasa, using hand

"Why?" Mikasa asked.  
"Krista doesn't like admitting she does it so she can help other people" Ymir responded.  
"I don't like showing off, Ymir." Krista deadpanned.  
"I on the other hand can SHOW OFF JUST FOR YOU KRISTA!" Ymir proudly shouted, putting her foot on the table. The people around them were giving them looks. Krista was trying to stop Ymir from embarrassing themselves.

"Ymir! Get down now, you're making a scene!" Krista angrily whispered.  
Ymir went out and gave her a bear-hug, while rubbing her face on Krista's head.  
"You know what else? Once were finished with school, the two of us are gonna get married." Ymir told and looked dangerously at Annie and Mikasa in a serious tone, different from her usual, laid-back voice.

"No Ymir! Stop messing around every time I- ouch!" Krista blushed and winced from the pain.  
Ymir pouted "Awww, widdle Kwista doesn't wanna mawwy me? Im sow huuurttt!" As if Krista's rejection encouraged her, she continued to rub her face on Krista's.  
Mikasa and Annie just watched the scene. Ymir hung her arm around the poor little girl, nudging foreheads with her while the other winced in pain.  
Acting a like a couple of idiots.

As if Annie and Mikasa forgot they acted pretty stupid earlier as well.

"So, um, what about you Annie? Ouch, stop it Ymir!" Krista asked, while slapping sense onto Ymir's face.  
"Me?" Annie questioned.

That was a good question, Mikasa thought while sipping from her glass of water. She didn't even have the boldness to ask Annie such personal questions on her first day. They only exchanged a bit of small talk when they first met. Afterwards, she just packed her things, and went straight to bed.  
Apart from things they shared talking earlier, she was still a bit of a stranger to Mikasa.

The intimidation in her cold, blue eyes and tone made it unlikely for her to share anything at all, she was a bit surprised by the openness during their first introduction. Then again, she was too sleepy to even make an effort then.  
Annie would have understood.

Mikasa paid close attention to blonde girl.

"Well, I came to study... at a lawyer school" Annie spoke reluctantly.  
"My dad insisted I should go there, so I would have a good future, as well as a good sum of money. I'm pretty good at debating, so I figured this course would be ideal."

"Wow, law school" Ymir said. Her voice almost made it sound like she was amazed.  
"I heard it's pretty tough. You've got to memorize all the laws and shit".  
"Ymir!" Krista spoke up to the older girl's profanity. Ymir didn't care though.

Annie sighed a breath "I know, it's a bit of a pain actually. Although, I trust my father's judgement with my education. If you have a suitable enough occupation and lots of money, you'll make it in this world, no?"

"I guess that's a good point Annie" Krista answered. "Are you sure you're happy with it? Your dad can't tell you what to do every time."

"I'm quite positive that I've made a correct choice" Annie continued "at the very least, it was my own decision to trust my father, you know".

"Mh" Krista nodded, satisfied enough with the answer.

After she spoke, there was another awkward silence between the four. They resumed eating the rest of their food and drink. Mikasa looked up at the clock in the cafeteria. They've killed quite a lot of time, about an hour of talking. Most of the girls inside the cafeteria left already. They were pretty much the only people left in the room.

"Well!" Ymir stood up "it's been nice, but me and Krista have other plans!"  
She carried Krista bridal-style, with the little girl screaming "put me down!" to her carriage. Only a few people were there too matter for Ymir anyway, so she decided to make the most of it. "See you guys next time!" Ymir spoke, bringing her partner along in her arms.

"Idiots" Annie muttered, watching the couple disappear into the hallway. A couple of other girls next to them giggled at the sight.  
"Their relationship seems strange, and I guess Ymir's liking for Krista is pretty one-sided, don't you think?" Mikasa said.

Annie was a bit startled at Mikasa's sudden statement, turning her head to answer her. "Yeah, I guess." She uttered. They just sat there, having a stare-off because they couldn't come up with anything to say at the moment.

"I'm sorry for looking at you weirdly a while ago" Mikasa said out of the blue.

Annie chuckled a little bit by the sudden random statement. "What?"

"What" Mikasa said. "I mean- I just wanted to let you know sorry for being rude and everything today, I thought you were just some rude person until a while ago.

I didn't know you were actually a nice person and all on the inside I'm sorry for misjudging you since last night and this morning and again looking at you weirdly because you looked so hot and-"

"Woah, woah Mikasa." Annie giggled a bit "slow down, you're talking too fast. What were you saying about why you were looking at me?"  
"No reason" Mikasa answered with a stoic face, but was desperately trying to suppress her embarrassment.  
Annie looked at the clock, the look on her face the same as Ymir's.

Annie stood up, looked at Mikasa "Well, shall we?" she offered a hand to her partner.  
Mikasa looked at the hand in thought for a moment.

"Are we...friends?" she asked. Annie's face looked a bit surprised, the question was a bit awkward.  
"Uh, of course we are! We're friends." she answered, her tone rose a bit.  
Mikasa looked a bit relieved, she grabbed the hand in front of her and rose from her chair.

"Just don't look like a starving wolf when I change again." Annie spoke jokingly, but she was a little concerned.  
Mikasa was a bit embarrassed at the request, she knew how she acted a while ago.  
"Of course" Mikasa said.  
And they both left the cafeteria room, headed towards their room upstairs.

"Being friends with Annie," Mikasa thought. It was a start.


End file.
